bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Nisei Yagami
|birthdate = January 1st |gender = Female |age = 108 |height = 162 cm (5'3") |weight = 48.9 kg (107 lbs) |eyes = Black |hair = Black |affiliation = , |occupation = |partner = Kazuya Kuchiki |base of operations = 9th Division HQ, , |marital status = Single |alignment = Neutral Good |family = None |education = |status = Active |shikai = Yagami no Kenshin |bankai = Not Yet Achieved}} Nisei Yagami (夜神二世, Yagami Nisei, "Two Existences of the Night God") is believed to be the reincarnation of the formerly deceased spirit Nisei Yagami the swords-woman who wielded Yagami no Kenshin nearly three-thousand years ago. Hailing from the lower districts of , Nisei was eventually recruited by Shinigami and soon after attended the . Despite her aptitude in , Nisei displayed a passionate interest in the arcane, and was mentored by the then Kazuya Kuchiki. Following in her teacher's footsteps Nisei joined the Kido Corps after graduation demonstrating incredible aptitude in the art, aiding in the research and development of many well known used Kido variations. There she harnessed her birthright and obtained Yagami no Kenshin as her Zanpakutou. Following the acquisition of her Shikai she would later transfer to the where she catapulted through its ranks at an unprecedented rate, shocking her fellow Shinigami with her incredible kido prowess and hard work. Now, she proudly serves under Kazuya Kuchiki, as his . Appearance Personality Beneath the cold visage of indifference, and the disquieting nature of her gaze is a storm of emotions and clashing duality; a battle between free will against the unyielding alignment of her own nature. Within her inner world Nisei is involved in an endless conflict over two-thousand years in the making. Nisei has the unique existence of being a reincarnated spirit whose very nature serves as the antithesis to her own. Her previous incarnation was a stalwart defender of justice, a woman born in the fire's of war and witness to the worst atrocities committed by man and spirit. These experiences changed her so fundamentally that she would forever wage a war against injustice, righting wrongs wherever she could, and bringing peace and hope to those around her. She was a woman driven entirely by her ideals, sacrificing her womanhood, her happiness and eventually her life for what she believed. As Nisei Yagami, her life began very much the same with eerie similarity but ultimately her choices have caused her to diverge unto another path. Nisei was both witness and victim to the abusive authority held by those in power. Alone in the lower districts of Rukongai, Nisei spent the majority of her youth simply struggling to survive the harsh conditions of crippling poverty, and wanton bloodshed that plagued its streets. But rather than ignite the fire's of wrath upon those who commit such atrocities, Nisei instead came to realize that justice, mercy and duty were just fantasies. She came to believe that they were lies that we tell ourselves in order to bring rightness and order to the world. The weak are but prey for the strong. These experiences and thoughts shaped her, transforming what might have been an avatar for justice, into a jaded and cynical woman, apathetic to the suffering around her. Or it should have been. The convictions of her past life were so strong as to remain buried deep within her soul, changing its very nature. Regardless of her own personal thoughts and feelings, Nisei is compelled to exact justice, root out evil and vanquish the tide of darkness. Thus the battle within her mind rages on. All her life Nisei has struggled with this compulsion, at first unable to fathom why she continuously threw herself into dangerous situations. For the longest time she could only identity these urge as some force constantly pushing at the edges of her mind, like a quite whisper in her ear, or a gentle tugging at the back of her head. The longer she resisted the stronger they became until they grew into a resounding wail in her head, screaming at her, demanding that she act. So often has she found herself hurtling between hapless victims and the ill intent that sought to lay claim to their lives. It is for that exact reason that she has grown to despise weakness, showing even greater disdain for those she saves than the monsters who prey upon them. Were it not for their weakness she would not have to fight. This hatred is shared equally with the strong who abuse their power, forcing her to act out against them. Knowing the futility of her station, Nisei instead spends the majority of her free time in training, fearing for the day when these compulsions would be the cause that ends her life. Unfortunately, this cycle is perpetuated by her ever increasing power and responsibility to those around her, which in turn reinforces her compulsions and deeply held beliefs. Nisei values her life, perhaps more-so than usual but given her propensity for charging headlong into danger, often against her own wishes, it is to be expected. Unable to devote time to other worldly pursuits, Nisei instead focuses the entirety of her attention towards perfecting her craft. Partly the reason that Nisei took to magic and by extension the kido arts with such zeal is that she has nothing else. No other means or reason to learn academia, or culture. But magic requires such a thorough understanding of the world, of the spirituality that governs the afterlife, that it is a welcome distraction. Often she can be found lounging in the Division library reading up on mysticism of some kind. This single-mindedness makes it difficult for her to connect with others, even more so given the ongoing battle within her psyche. A mask of stoicism is her primary means of defense at both controlling her inner rage and the compulsions of her nature. Unable to show even the slightest hint of true emotion save for the occasional release of fury, Nisei feels enslaved by her inner war. This has forced her to live in indifference, showing little if any emotion outwardly. Nisei can only look with longing and perhaps a bit of envy as others seemingly live freer lives, able to pursue their personal ambitions. This is made especially true in her capacity as a Lieutenant of the Ninth Division. Her reputation is one of the most wildly contrasting persona's in the Gotei 13. On the surface, Nisei has a near relentless drive to excel given her no-nonsense attitude and focus on learning and training. Coupled with her propensity to provide aid to her fellows, and succeed in those endeavors, the Gotei 13 has seen fit to burden her with countless responsibilities. The irony is that Nisei despises the responsibilities she must shoulder, but is unable to properly refuse them. Even if she denies them outright, she inevitably finds herself helping those in need, regardless of her personal wishes. However her icy demeanor and cold personality clash with her actions, resulting in a rather skewed reputation. To some she is a hard working, if distant but ultimately good-natured woman. To others she is a cold-hearted, ruthless unfeeling zealot who will stop at nothing to achieve her desires. Then there are those whose perceptions are changed based on personal interaction. History Powers & Abilities Zanpakutou Yagami no Kenshin (夜神の謙信, lit. "Modest Truth of the Night God") has for the first time in over two millennia found a new wielder, more than that, one who is the reincarnation of his previous companion- Nise Yagami. In her hands he appears largely the same in his sealed state; a standard katana with a circular guard and black handle. But his appearance is the only thing that has remained the same, in actuality the very nature of his powers have changed as a result of their union. By himself Kenshin is the embodiment of the void, a sword of a modest truth, but in the hands of his wielder that changes. As a Zanpakutou his nature reflects that of his wielders and contrary to other spirits who abilities remain static regardless of wielder, his abilities will actually change in accordance with Nisei's nature. *'Shikai Release:' Nisei Yagami is a woman who recognizes the mysteries of the universe as distinct sounds resonating at varying pitches akin linked together in a beautiful symphony. As a reflection of her own perceptions and power, Kenshin's release command changes and becomes, "Resonate!" (共振, kyoushin). Once released, the sword begins to glow with an ephemeral light, from the growing number of cracks that form on the blade portion. The sword pulses with power and with each burst, the light shines brighter and the cracks begin to chip away, until they shatter revealing the new form of Yagami no Kenshin. In its released form, Yagami no Kenshin appears a beautifully crafted sword bearing many flowery motifs throughout its design. The circular crossguard is an intricately designed floral pattern with dark highlights in-lined with a brilliant gold interior giving it the appearance of a blooming flower. The hilt is composed of a silver-white fabric wound tightly around the obsidian black handle, like a roses stem. Yet the blade portion itself is the most breathtaking and remarkable feature. It is a translucent sapphire blue, long and thin in its length it appears as though it were made of glass that seems to forever glow faintly with a white light. The sheath that houses this blade is silver-white and decorated with additional floral patterns. Shikai Special Ability: Yagami no Kenshin has a very unique and profound ability relating to the very nature of existence, and non-existence. All things exist in a constant state of flux, in reality there is nothing that simply ceases to exist, it is always changing form. Thus Kenshin's first power relates to the ability to see all things as they are, the "truth" of their existence; changed and unchanged. All objects of existence and phenomena are the result of causes. When one cause changes or disappears, then the resulting object or phenomena will also change or disappear. Thus Kenshin's power is also the ability to sever the cause, the bond that exists between the progenitor and its child. This is manifested as the ability to sever the bonds between "will" and "energy", negating the existence of a phenomena, or rather injecting a change into the causation to render its creation void. *'Hakutou Kaigan' (魄刀開眼, lit. "Yin Sword - Eye Opening Truth"): The fundamental power of Yagami no Kenshin lies in its ability to see the nature of existence of all things, in essence their "truth". Kenshin's perspective of reality is not the same as other beings, he see's all things as they truly are, at their very foundation. As a three-dimensional entity he views things on a one-dimensional plane, all things are laid bare. When he looks upon a person, he see's beyond the superficial physical layer, he see's the core of their soul, the fundamental aspects that make up who they truly are. His perspective of any individual is extremely intimate, knowing them at such a fundamental level. For Shinigami he knows their name, as well as the name of their Zanpakutou. When he looks upon a place, or an object he see's it in its totality, how and what its composed of, even its history for each spiritual particle is a small iota of will, a different perspective, and he discerns it all. In battle this ability is particularly fearsome, for any power that exists he is able to see everything about its nature, but like anything power is perspective, and he will know a power as intimately as its wielder does. Consequently many tactics employed in battle are rendered ineffective; feints, bluffs, illusions, deceptions, he see's through them, all of these things void within his eyes, fleeting temporary actions that have no meaning. *'Kuusokuzeshiki' (空即是色, lit. "Form is Emptiness"): All things that exist in reality are like illusions; temporary fleeting constructs, they exist but have no awareness, and change as easily from one stray thought to the next. Like a mirror, the blade of Yagami no Kenshin reflects the only modest truth in this world; all things are void. But one must first learn to decipher the disparity between all phenomena. If Kenshin has seen, and observed an ability with his Hakutou Kaigan, then he can see the lines that separate it from the void. And with his blade he can sever those binds, rendering it unto nothingness. If Spiritual Power is the result of when "will" aligns with "spiritual energy" then by severing the link between these two, any power from from this union will dissipate. It is a blade that kills illusions, and if all phenomena are illusions, then it is a blade capable of neutralizing all things. When a power is dissolved in this manner it dissipates like a shower of broken glass. However a power must first be observed as it is created, if it is to be cut down down, without that, Kenshin is unable to discern the link. Further iterations though are not necessary, once a particular power has been observed, it can be cut down as many times as it manifests. Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:Gotei 13 Category:Sixth Division Category:Lieutenant